


Baby's in Black

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Comment Fic prompt on LJ</p>
<p>Dean treats Baby to something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's in Black

Dean stands in front of the store display looking at “Good – Better – Best” and it’s not even close.  Only the best for his baby.

He knows to most people it’s just a car.  Yes, a damn hot car, but “just” a car.  To Dean, it’s the stability in his life.  She’s always been there for him and he’ll always be there for her.  He knows every inch of her; from her frame on up, from head lights to tail lights.   

She’s been more dependable than his parents, who had tried.  More dependable than Bobby, who still tries.  She’s more dependable than Castiel, because that is just one fucked-up mess of complications.  More dependable even than Sammy; the Impala never needs to be locked up because she drank too much demon blood.

And she accepts Dean without question.  He’s slept in her more times than he can count.  She’s been his restaurant for breakfast, lunch and dinner.  He’s bled on her seats and has thrown up out her windows and all she asks is to be run through a car wash.  Dean has had sex in the backseat, in the front seat and that memorable time on her hood. 

So he doesn’t give a second thought to pulling out his wallet, and catching the salesman’s eye.  He pats his choice of Best tires and settles down to wait while his baby gets a little pampering.  Because she absolutely deserves it.


End file.
